


to dance

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, M/M, Some Soft Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion watches his husband and daughter dance





	to dance

Ecthelion smiled into his flute, playing a joyous harmony and watching as his husband danced with their young daughter. 

“Atya stop it!” She cried as Glorfindel feigned injury, after Ilvanë had accidentally stepped on his foot. 

“Ilvanë, my dearest, you’ve wounded me! How could you!” Glorfindel replied, winking at her and smiling to let her know that all was well. 

“Atya!” Ilvanë protested, crossing her arms and stepping back, no longer dancing. Glorfindel swooped down and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

“Okay, okay. Do you still want to dance?”

“Duh! Put me down!” 

Glorfindel laughed as he obliged her, taking her hand and beginning to dance with her again. It brought such joy to Ecthelion, seeing his husband and daughter so happy. It also brought him a sense of peace, knowing that she would grow up and experience the world without the looming shadow of war hanging overhead. She could remain like this forever, happy and joyous as she could possibly be, dancing with her father. 

It seemed that Ecthelion had become lost in thought of the happiness Ilvanë would have, for he looked down and there she was, tugging at his shirt, eyes wide. 

“Atto!” She said, smiling up at him. Ecthelion thought his heart might melt as he put down his flute and picked her up. 

“Yes, dearest?”

“Atya says that if I want, I can take dance lessons!”

“And do you want to?” Ecthelion asked, though judging by her excitement he already knew the answer.

“Yes!” Ilvanë shrieked. “Yes so much!” 

Ecthelion laughed softly at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Alright then, dearest. Atya and I will get on that right away. You know, your name Liltarë means dancer.”

“It does? That means it’s- it’s- what’s the word?”

“Destiny?” Glorfindel supplied.

“Yes!” Ilvanë said. “Destiny!”

Ecthelion looked over to Glorfindel, the two of them sharing a soft smile over their daughter’s incredible amounts of energy, excitement and joy. It was all they had ever wanted for their children- for them to be happy, and pursue anything and everything they were passionate about. 

“Yes, my dearest Ilvanë Liltarë, it must be destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> domestic! let them be soft


End file.
